Warriors: Wisp of the Bird's Song
by ccatclaw
Summary: Four Clans live together in harmony under the protection of warrior ancestors in HeavenClan. These clans are IslandClan, CaveClan, OceanClan, and CanyonClan. Chirpkit of IslandClan faces the hardships of being small and helpless looking. She must prove to her clan that she is worthy of becoming a good warrior, despite her small size. Wispkit of CaveClan must help her Clan survive.
1. Preview and Allegiances

**Warriors: Wisp of the Bird's Song**

_Allegiances _

**IslandClan-** A fairly large group of cats who live on a large island in the middle of a lake. Live on mostly fish and sometimes birds and frogs.

**Leader:** Sprucestar- Dark brown tabby tom with a battle scarred flank

**Deputy:** Amberfoot- Pretty bright orange tabby she-cat with darker paws

**Medicine Cat: **Flamingfeather- Dark ginger tom with two torn ears and a permanently broken back leg (former warrior)

**Warriors:**

Jungleweed- Short black tom with deep green eyes

Apprentice, Glazepaw

Micashine- Striking, long limbed black she-cat with silver flecks

Apprentice, Acepaw

Airheart- White she-cat with gray eyes

Snakefang- Slender tabby tom with a twisted tooth

Apprentice, Flashpaw

Heronflight- Large dark brown tabby tom with a very strong build

Apprentice, Slitherpaw

Woodpelt- Light brown tom with amber eyes

Bronzepelt- Shiny brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Pondshadow- Light gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglefeather- Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Puddlespots- Very light gray she-cat with white spots

Apprentice, Skypaw

Irispetal- White she-cat with a black spot across her flank

Herbwhisker- Small ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice, Foampaw

Cloudypool- Gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Flarepaw

Scuttlefoot- Tabby she-cat with short legs

**Apprentices:**

Glazepaw- White tom with a dappled black back

Acepaw- Black tom with one black eye

Flashpaw- Tabby she-cat

Slitherpaw- Skinny tabby tom

Skypaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Foampaw- Light gray and silver she-cat

Flarepaw- Ginger she-cat with darker flecks

**Queens:**

Waterflower- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (mother of Heronflight's kits: Shadekit- Black and silver she-cat, Vulturekit- Dark brown tabby tom with long claws, Aquakit- Silver she-cat with light gray flecks, and Chirpkit- Very small yet beautiful tabby she-cat)

Hailstorm- Elegant white she-cat with pale blue eyes (expecting Eaglefeather's kits)

**Elders:**

Starfire- Brazen dark orange tabby tom with pale yellow stripes and amber eyes

**CaveClan- **An average sized group of cats living in a cold, dark cave. Live mostly off of rats, bats, and bugs. Rarely go outside, only to sometimes hunt and go to gatherings.

**Leader: **Dampstar- Gray tom with a soggy pelt

**Deputy: **Batwing- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Holepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Dampfoot- Dark gray she-cat with black feet

Apprentice, Bug-Eye

**Warriors:**

Shinepelt- Bright yellow tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Shiverpaw

Frogleap- Skinny brown tom

Apprentice, Peakpaw

Dogfoot- Huge black and brown tom with a jutted out jaw

Lunarwing- Beautiful silver and white she-cat

Coalfur- Pitch black tom with dark gray eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Eagletwing- Small gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Stickypaw

Hedgewhisker- Long haired brown and gray tom

Apprentice, Firpaw

Treewillow- Tall brown tom with big ears

Prickleberry- Long haired white tom with fur that sticks out at all ends

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Branchtail- Brown tabby she-cat with a very thin tail

Stumptail- Brown tom with a stumpy tail and a clipped ear (rescued from Twolegs)

Gravelpool- Mixed gray she-cat

Apprentice, Densepaw

Cracklestep- Gray tabby tom with cracked pads

**Apprentices:**

Holepaw- Brown tabby tom

Bug-Eye- Tabby tom with unusually large, bulging eyes

Shiverpaw- Long haired light gray she-cat with fur that sticks out at some ends

Peakpaw- Dark gray tom with a long nose

Dewpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Stickypaw- Long haired white tom with light gray flecks

Firpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

Lightpaw- Yellow tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Densepaw- Dark gray tom with large black stripes

**Queens:**

Eveningflower- Dark gray (almost black) she-cat (mother of Coalfur's kits: Wispkit- Soft dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes and Stormykit- Dark gray tabby tom with a black head

**OceanClan: **A large group of cats who live by the sea on a sandy beach uninhabited by Twolegs. Eat practically only seafood: fish, crabs, seagulls, etc.

**Leader: **Saltstar- Large long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Seabreeze- Magnificent long limbed light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Kelpfur- Small dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Fishleap

**Warriors:**

Crabclaw- Dark ginger tom with long claws

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Dolphintail- Light gray she-cat with a white underbelly

Apprentice, Scalepaw

Shellstripe- Pale ginger she-cat with tortoiseshell stripes

Gullwing- Gray and white tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Wavetail- Blue gray she-cat

Lobsterclaw- Dark ginger tom with faint stripes

Apprentice, Rockypaw

Conchpelt- Pretty ginger and white spotted she-cat

Sealwhisker- Glossy brown tom

Palmleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Sharktooth- Dark gray tom with long teeth and a white underbelly

Apprentice, Fangpaw

Shrimptail- Pinkish tabby tom

Apprentice, Shearpaw

Whalesplash- Large, long haired black and white tom

Apprentice, Divepaw

Sandyfur- Pale ginger and brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Fishleap- Silver tabby tom

Pearlpaw- Small bright white she-cat with a silver flank

Scalepaw- Silver tabby tom with pale gray stripes

Wetpaw- Dark gray tom

Rockypaw- Black tom with gray flecks

Fangpaw- Black tom with a big muzzle

Shearpaw- Shiny silver and white she-cat

Divepaw- Dark gray and black splotched tom

**Queens:**

Frozenfur- White she-cat (mother of Crabclaw's kits: Walruskit- Long haired brown tom, Turtlekit- Mottled brown and ginger tom, and Mistkit- Pale gray she-cat

Coralpelt- Tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Saltstar's kit: Splashkit- Gray, white and black tom)

**Elders:**

Eeltail- Glossy brown and white she-cat

Snappertooth- Crotchety old gray tom

**CanyonClan: **Average group of cats who live in a canyon. Feed on lizards, salamanders, vultures, gophers, and other land prey.

**Leader: **Drystar- Thickset tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Steamcloud- Pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Burrowpelt- Long haired tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Cricketleg- Burnish brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Silkpaw

Aromanose- Beautiful bright yellow she-cat

Cliffjaw- Large ginger tom with a pointy jaw

Apprentice, Tumblepaw

Sheildpelt- Sparkling dark gray she-cat

Schistpool- Mottled sliver she-cat

Gopherleap- Light brown tom

Apprentice, Burrowpaw

Coldfoot- Huge dark gray tom

Shallowfur- Blue gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Sheepfur- Long haired black and white she-cat with messy fur that sticks out at all ends

Wormtail- Brown and white tom

Apprentice, Cactuspaw

Twilightshine- Pretty black she-cat with a glossy pelt

**Apprentices:**

Silkpaw- Beautiful white she-cat with very soft fur

Tumblepaw- Skittish brown tabby tom

Burrowpaw- Mottled ginger tom

Cactuspaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Earlylight- Pale ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Cricketleg's kits: Rushkit- Ginger and white tom, Rabbitkit- Brown and white she-cat, Badgerkit- Big black and white tom, and Meadowkit- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Tangleflower- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat (expecting Cliffjaw's kits)

**Elders:**

Horsestep- Huge brown tom with white paws

PREVIEW:

Chapter 1

Chirpkit squirmed from under her mother's protective paw. She wanted to badly to play with her siblings, who were having such a good time. But Waterflower was too protective,

"I'm sorry, Chirpkit, but you're too small. I don't want you to get hurt. You know how Vulturekit gets".

It was true. Chirpkit's only brother, Vulturekit, was the most obnoxious kit in the nursery. He seemed to believe he knew everything, and was extremely stubborn when any cat doubted him or got in his way. He was very similar to his father, Heronflight, Waterflower's mate, and father to four kits: Shadekit, Vulturekit, Aquakit, and little Chirpkit.

Chirpkit hated being neglected because of her size. The other kits picked on her, especially her siblings. The only sibling who didn't pick on her was her sister Aquakit. Aquakit had no mean bones in her body. She took after her mother for sure. Shadekit, on the other hand, could get nasty if any cat provoked her. She was also similar to Vulturekit, and carried on Heronflight's nature. Chirpkit could never seem to understand how her parents were mates. They were complete opposites.

The one thing about Chirpkit was her intelligence. Although she was small and helpless looking, she was probably smarter than the average warrior. Her sense of logic was incredible, and her tracking skills were astonishing. She could easily find where a fox nest was, and trace where the fox was hiding. IslandClan's leader, Sprucestar, had taken a liking to her. If Waterflower would let her, Sprucestar would allow his mate, also the deputy, Amberfoot, to assign her on tracking patrols. Being small also gave Chirpkit an advantage. She could slip through small spaces easily, and could hide without being noticed. Her quiet, gentle nature worked for and against her.

The cons of being small were dangerous though. Chirpkit was not at all a good fighter. Her balance was great while tracking and hunting, since she is closer to the ground. But for some reason, whenever Waterflower let her play fight with her littermates, her sense of balance was terrible. If Waterflower didn't stop the fight when it got too harsh, Vulturekit would end of pulverizing poor Chirpkit.

Since Chirpkit could be so clumsy while play fighting, the medicine cat, Flamingfeather, had also gotten to know her. He was a former warrior, but also a gentle medicine cat. His leg injury took away his ability to be a warrior permanently. But Flamingfeather would not move to the elder's den. He refused to retire at his young age, and had been an honorable warrior. If he hadn't been injured, he would probably had become deputy, and later on leader. It was unfortunate, but Flamingfeather seemed to make the best of it. He had the former medicine cat, Gingerleaf take him on as her apprentice. A few moons ago, Gingerleaf had died of white cough. But she had taught her apprentice well, and IslandClan was blessed by their warrior ancestors in HeavenClan for a great medicine cat. The angel cats, those who had passed on and grown wings. They fly among the stars, watching over their warrior ancestors for moons, since the four clans came to be.

Waterflower looked up as Heronflight stalked into the nursery. He had caught a juicy trout, which he dropped on the floor for Waterflower and his kits.

"Thank you," Waterflower meowed gratefully, "Shadekit, Vulturekit and Aquakit! Time to eat".

"Yay! Trout!"

The three excited kits scampered over and began to feast on the wet fish.

Chirpkit's mouth watered. She was hungry too. But as she made her way toward the trout, she received a clout over the ear from her brother,

"Hey! You don't get any! You're too helpless! The biggest, greatest warriors are the only ones who get to eat!"

"Vulturekit!" Waterflower hissed, "How dare you let me hear you talk like that! What about the elders? Or Flamingfeather? Every cat is honored! Every cat contributes and has a right to the freshkill pile! Tell him, Heronflight!"

But Heronflight just shrugged. Waterflower shot him an angry glare as she gently prodded Chirpkit toward the trout,

"Eat, my precious daughter. You will need to keep up your strength in order to become a great warrior someday".

Heronflight sighed, unconvinced that his daughter would get anywhere near being a warrior, but then remembered something, "Oh, right. Our kits are now six moons old, Sprucestar has announced that their apprentice ceremony will be given at moonhigh tomorrow".

"What?" Wide eyed, all of the kits stopped eating.

"Yes! Finally! What took him so long?" Vulturekit clawed into the ground, "I've been waiting my entire life for this!"

"You're not that old, Vulturekit," Shadekit pointed out. She was very literal.

Waterflower nudged Chirpkit, "See? You'll be able to become a great warrior after all. You'll be an apprentice!"

Heronflight all of a sudden turned all his attention on his daughter, "Her?"

"Yes, what's the matter?"

Heronflight blinked at her, unimpressed, "That little runt can't even keep her paws straight in battle. She's too weak to be an apprentice".

The whole nursery was in shock, except for Vulturekit of course.

"Heronflight! How could you say that about your daughter?" Waterflower exclaimed, "I can't believe you!"

"Well, it's the truth," Heronflight began to stalk out of the nursery, "Chirpkit is pathetic. She'll never have any role in IslandClan, ever".

So, Chirpkit is a neglected cat. She is disliked by her father, and two out of three of her siblings. But can she prove to them that she is worthy of being an IslandClan warrior? Will Sprucestar give her a chance to become an apprentice, or will she have to wait? Find out in Chapter 1 of Warriors: Wisp of the Bird's Song. Until then, please review, favorite, follow, and check out all of my other fanfiction!


	2. Proving Oneself

**Warriors: Wisp of the Bird's Song**

**Fan fiction by ccatclaw**

Chapter 1- _Proving Oneself_

Chirpkit was just as shocked as everybody else to hear her father say those cruel words. They stung her heart like fire. She felt as if Heronflight had taken all of her courage and stomped on it, clawed it, swallowed it, and spat it out all over her. It was humiliating. Especially hearing it from her own father, and her siblings were right there! Hailstorm was also listening in on the conversation. But most of all, it hurt. Chirpkit wanted nothing more than to please her father, but she could never do it.

_I'm pathetic._

Waterflower hissed at her mate, "How dare you! I can't believe you would put down your own kit!"

"She's no kit of mine," Heronflight growled, "If you want to cater to her, fine. But useless cats like her serve no purpose in any Clan. Forget it, she'll never come close to being a warrior".

"Shut up!" Waterflower lashed out at him, Heronflight dodged, a bit surprised by his mate's anger, "She can and she will! I believe in her! If she had no strength at all, she wouldn't be alive today. She was a very weak kit, but she held on. Flamingfeather was impressed that she survived during kitting. He thought that such a small kit had no chance in surviving. But he was long. Chirpkit is strong. HeavenClan let her live for a reason".

Heronflight blinked at her, "Humph. Charming".

The brown tabby tom stalked out of the nursery, leaving everybody in the dust.

"Don't worry, Chirpkit," Waterflower put her tail around Chirpkit's shoulders protectively, "He's just worried that you won't make it. But I know you will. Flamingfeather knows, Sprucestar knows, the whole clan knows".

Chirpkit found that hard to believe, but she nodded so Waterflower didn't get even more upset.

Chirpkit felt a slimy fish slide under her paws, she turned to see her sister, Aquakit giving her a peace of the prey that was nearly almost devoured.

"Here, I saved some for you," Aquakit meowed, "You'll need your strength in order to become a fantastic warrior".

Chirpkit blinked at her gratefully, "Thank you, Aquakit".

Aquakit nodded and nudged her shoulder, "Soon, we'll be training together as apprentices. Then we can become great warriors together. I can't wait to train with Glazepaw and all the other handsome apprentices!"

Chirpkit nodded in agreement. She didn't care as much for toms like her sister did, but she was still excited to get to know them better.

Glazepaw was the most skilled apprentice training. The best thing about him was that he didn't boast. He was kind and helpful to all his clanmates. As well as his littermates, Acepaw and Skypaw. He had even showed Chirpkit and her littermates a few battle moves. Sometimes when Waterflower needed a break, he would be ordered to look after them. Glazepaw didn't complain about having to do everyday apprentice work. He was happy to help take care of the kits and clean the elders' bedding. He was also happy to help Flamingfeather collect herbs. He was a fine cat.

"Okay little ones, time to go to sleep," Waterflower called to her kits.

"But I'm not tired!" Vulturekit complained.

"Hush, Vulturekit. Don't be difficult," Waterflower snapped, "Hailstorm needs some rest as well. Her kits are coming soon".

Hailstorm was already curled up in her nest trying to get some sleep. But Vulturekit didn't care,

"But-"

"Right now!"

"Fine," Vulturekit whined, as he settled himself next to Waterflower, who was already lying down.

Shadekit followed and laid down next to Vulturekit. Aquakit and Chirpkit came next. They settled down together on the other side of Waterflower.

Waterflower had all four of her kits around her, two at each side.

Chirpkit breathed in her mother's warm, milky scent. She was already starting to get sleepy.

"Good night, little ones," Waterflower murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Chirpkit awoke to chatter. All of her siblings were already up and about, including her mother and Hailstorm.

"What's taking Sprucestar so long?" Vulturekit was clawing the ground, "I want my apprentice name!"

"Hush, Vulturekit, you have to be patient," Waterflower meowed, "Everyone, since Chirpkit's awake, let's wait outside".

"Finally!" Vulturekit meowed.

The family stepped out into the blinding sunlight. Shadekit and Aquakit mewed with satisfaction as they basked in the sun's rays. Vulturekit was still being arrogant and clawing everything he saw. But Chirpkit just sat calmly next to her mother.

Heronflight was staring from across the clearing. He narrowed his eyes at Chirpkit, which made her flinch. Waterflower put her tail around her daughter protectively.

"Don't worry, he loves you," Waterflower tried to assure her, "He's worried about you. He doesn't think warrior training is right for you just yet. But don't worry. We both know you can prove yourself".

Chirpkit smiled and tried to look confident, but she knew Heronflight hated her. He felt humiliated by her, and felt that she was no daughter of his.

Anticipation rose in the air as Sprucestar stepped out of his den. His mate, Amberfoot followed behind him. Sprucestar noticed with amuse that the kits were all staring at him intently,

"My my, aren't we impatient," the Clan leader meowed, "Well then, may all cats old enough to swim away from the island gather beneath the shady tree to hear my words!"

Every cat stopped whatever they were doing and padded over to join Sprucestar. Flamingfeather crept out of his den and stood at the foot of the tree next to Amberfoot. Sprucestar leaped up on his usual branch and overlooked his Clan.

Vulturekit was sprinting toward the tree. Waterflower had to grab him by his scruff and drag him there politely. The rest of the kits followed obediently.

Waterflower shot an apologetic look to Sprucestar and stood beside her son. Shadekit sat next to him, while Aquakit and Chirpkit followed. Heronflight sat down next to Waterflower.

"We have gathered here today to appoint four new apprentices," Sprucestar meowed, "Vulturekit, Shadekit, Aquakit, and Chirpkit have shown great confidence during their time as kits. Their waiting is going to be rewarded now!"

All the cats of IslandClan cheered except for Heronflight. The brown tabby had a dark look in his eyes,

"Excuse me, Sprucestar," he growled, "Forgive my interruption, but I do not feel Chirpkit is big enough to become an apprentice, let alone a warrior".

The whole Clan gasped in shock. Whispers sounded between each of the cats. Waterflower shot her mate an angry look,

"How dare you speak that way of our daughter!"

Heronflight just shrugged, "I only speak the truth".

Flamingfeather was looking at Chirpkit sympathetically as the poor kit had her head down in shame. Other cats did the same.

"Quiet down please, every cat," Sprucestar said, "Heronflight, it is true that Chirpkit is small, but that makes no difference. She has a lot going for her, and small cats have advantages over big ones. They're quiet hunters, move faster, and are just as noble as any other warrior. IslandClan does not judge cats by size, we judge by nobility and loyalty. A true warrior knows that in order to be a good warrior, the warrior must have a good heart. So therefore, I will have to disagree with your decision on Chirpkit. I will apprentice her to a kind, gentle mentor. Don't you worry".

Heronflight curled his lip but said nothing. Waterflower had dragged her kits away from her mate in anger.

"Anyway, without further ado," Sprucestar meowed, "Vulturekit, Shadekit, Aquakit, and Chirpkit, please come to sit beside me".

The four kits padded up to join their Clan leader. Chirpkit was still stricken by what happened, so she walked a little slower. Aquakit gently pushed her onward from behind.

"Eaglefeather, Pondshadow, Airheart and Woodpelt, please come and join us," Sprucestar nodded to the four warriors.

The four cats proudly came to sit on separate branches of the tree. The shaded tree was thick and sturdy, and had held IslandClan cats for generations. It was perfectly capable of holding the Clan leader, four warriors, and four kits.

"Woodpelt, I believe you would be a good mentor to Vulturekit," Sprucestar began, "Vulturekit is strong and will make a great warrior someday. But he must learn that being a warrior is not just about fighting and strength. It is also about compassion, loyalty, and fairness. Teach this young cat to realize that, and may HeavenClan light his path to success," Sprucestar turned and put his muzzle on Vulturekit's head, "Vulturekit, from this moment onward, you will be known as Vulturepaw. Congratulations".

"Vulturepaw! Vulturepaw!" all of IslandClan was cheering. Especially Waterflower, who was excited for all of her kits.

Shadekit was next. Sprucestar called Pondshadow to be her mentor,

"Pondshadow, light this young she-cat's path to glory in your training. Shadekit, you will now be known as Shadepaw".

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw!"

Shadepaw dipped her head to both Sprucestar and Pondshadow. Pondshadow nodded,

"I will teach you all I know".

Next up was Aquakit. Chirpkit could tell her sister was a bit nervous, but excited at the same time.

"It's okay, I know you're ready," Chirpkit encouraged her, "Go on. Receive your apprentice name and mentor".

Aquakit nodded to her and stepped up to join Sprucestar and the rest of the cats.

"Aquakit is stronger than she thinks she is," Sprucestar meowed, "Airheart, Aquakit reminds me of you when you were young. You turned out to be a fine warrior, and I know you can pass that on to Aquakit".

Airheart was Sprucestar and Amberfoot's only daughter. Airheart's brother had died at birth. Airheart was always a kind and compassionate warrior, just like her father. She would train Aquakit well.

"I am honored," Airheart dipped her head.

Sprucestar rested his muzzle on Aquakit's head, "Aquakit, from this day forward, you will be known as Aquapaw, I wish you luck on your training".

"Aquapaw! Aquapaw!"

Aquapaw's blue eyes shined brightly, "I'll do my best, Sprucestar!"

"I know you will," Sprucestar purred, "Now, last but definitely not least, Chirpkit, please step forward".

Chirpkit was feeling slightly more confident now. Sprucestar believed in her, Flamingfeather, Waterflower, and Aquapaw. That was all she needed. They had always been there for her. She padded forward with her head held high. She tried to stand up as straight as she could to give herself a taller appearance.

Sprucestar nodded to Eaglefeather, who was the last cat standing. Eaglefeather dipped his head to his leader.

"Eaglefeather, I understand that Hailstorm is expecting your kits. You may need to take a brake from being Chirpkit's mentor for a bit. But rest assured, I know how dedicated you are. You are confident in your abilities and have complete trust in your Clan. Chirpkit needs that. So therefore, you are a great choice for her".

"I will make sure to boost Chirpkit's self esteem and make her more confident in her abilities," Eaglefeather said proudly.

Sprucestar nodded, then turned to Chirpkit and placed his muzzle on her head, "Chirpkit, from this point on, you will be Chirppaw. May HeavenClan embrace your spirit, for that is all that matters. Your physical form is not nearly as important as your soul. May HeavenClan guide your path".

"Chirppaw! Chirppaw!"

Chirppaw's heart pounded with excitement. She dipped her head to Eaglefeather, but couldn't help but notice her father glaring at her at the corner of her eye.

The apprentice ceremony had ended, and all the cats had started to go back to their daily routine.

"I will start training you as soon as possible," Eaglefeather promised her, "But for now, I need to check on Hailstorm. After that, why don't we go with Airheart and Aquapaw on a tour of IslandClan's territory?"

Chirppaw nodded, "That sounds great!"

"I will see you in a little bit".

As Eaglefeather turned and padded toward the nursery, Chirppaw felt her father's uneasy presence behind her. She turned to look at him, shivering.

Heronflight narrowed his eyes and curled his lip, "You're a failure," he growled, "You have no chance of becoming a warrior. Remember that".

Heronflight stalked away, leaving Chirppaw to contemplate alone with what he just told her.

What kind of relationship does Chirppaw have with her father? Is Heronflight not as good a cat as Waterflower saw him to be? Well, unfortunately, you won't find out until chapter three. Next time, meet Wispkit of CaveClan. Wispkit struggles but in a different way that Chirppaw. She is a little bigger than Chirppaw, but not by much. The two cats are about the same age and are both becoming apprentices. Next time: Wispkit's apprentice ceremony. Look into CaveClan's culture and ways of living. What can Wispkit do to help her Clan endure the coldness and isolation of living in a cave? What lies behind the forbidden zone inside the cave? Where no cat is said to go? Find out in Warriors: Wisp of the Bird's Song Chapter 2: Echoes in the Cave. Coming soon!

How did you like it? Please review, I would love to know your constructive criticism and comments. Also, just to let you all know, Cinos the Hedgehog chapter 4 is coming soon. Since I am working on two fan fictions I have to alter between them. I know you are all looking forward to chapter 4 of Cinos the Hedgehog. Rest assured, it should be uploaded by December. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed reading! Chapter 4 of Cinos the Hedgehog is the final chapter of his saga.


End file.
